Cheated and Pissed: Rewritten
by Ka5tie-marie-cullen
Summary: Edward and Alice cheat on Bella and Jasper... how will they cope? Bella is alot tougher than you think
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bella P.O.V

I woke up this morning looking around for Edward here hmm he's not here that's weird I thought.

He must still be hunting hm I guess I"ll go visit Alice today.

So I get dressed and hop in my truck on my way to spend the day with my pixie of a friend…haha.

I get to the house surprise to see that Alice wasn't already waiting at the door yet.. Maybe her and Jasper are.. _occupied_..I shudder at the thought.

Well the door _was_ open so I just let myself in and I hear music coming from Edwards room… strange. I open up the door to find my best friend and the love of my life half dressed on top of each other!

"ugh!" I gasp I guess they couldn't hear me. Then all of a sudden jasper walks in "bella are you ok… WHAT THE HELL?" he screeches

They just look up not looking ashamed at all "would you leave we're kinda busy at the moment" Alice says

Angry as hell I march to the radio turn it off and say " Ya I see your busy screwing my boyfriend you Whore!"

She just smirks " ugh guys can you keep it down up here… " Rosalie says as she walks in. As soon as she realized what she walked in on she screeched "..WHAT THE HELL is going on here"

"well the skank of a pixie is over there screwing my boyfriend –exscuse me- _ex_-boyfriend"

"while that man whore over there is fucking my wife" jasper says angry

"you bitch!" Rosalie screeches

" well we are infatuated with each other . We got bored of our relationships so we turned to each other and we couldn't be happier now that we found something interesting for the both of us." Alice said

" Well…" I said getting into her face ".. good luck you could have him and by the way.. I hope all you Gucci and shoes and all things designer burn down the hell"

"Bella your just jealous i'm better than you. _I'm _way more graceful than you are, and Edward won't have try and stay in control with me because I'm not going to break. Oh and lets face it I'm way more Attractive than you'll ever be." Alice says

" come on bella walk away she's not worth it" jasper says Tugging loosely at my arm

"please a paper bag couldn't make that ugly face of yours look attractive.. and now to think of it your clothes make you look fat and ugly and hoish … oh wait you are!" I said smirking I don't know whether it was courage, hate, hurt, or just plain stupidity that made me say that but it felt _good_.

" Sweetie Do you need that ice for that burn " Rosalie says while standing by the door

Next thing I know I'm pushed against the wall with a cold hand on my throat

" take that back you bitch" alice said her eyes dark

" When they become untrue I will! " I spat Man I'm pushing my luck but what do i have to lose now.

Next thing I knew alices teeth were on my neck slicing my skin with her razor sharp teeth.

then i felt her lifted off of me.

then i felt the burn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey People sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been very busy. Well incase you haven't noticed Alice is very bitchy in this story. Well so far.**

**But here's chapter 2!**

Jasper's POV

"What the hell is wrong with you Alice!"

"she didn't need to become this. She had a chose and you took that away from Her! How could you Alice?" Rosalie yelled

" Oh Boo Hoo I bit her she wanted to become this anyways. You all wanted her to become this- well except for Rosie over there-

Rosalie growled

"- Anyways she wouldn't have even been turned if _jazzy poo_- growl- let me-"

" let you What Alice" I said seething with anger "let you _kill_ her."

" And You! Edward. What. How the hell could you stand there and watch Alice attack Bella huh? I thought you didn't want her to be turned ".

" I didn't" Edward simply replied He _didn't? _Then how could he ...?

" So how could you-"

" Let bella be killed. Easy I never truly loved her. She just amazed me . I have to admit I did have slight feelings for her but it was only a matter of time before I killed her myself. " Edward says as he walks over to Bellas Screaming body.

" Where the hell do you think your going" Rosalie says as she protectively stands in front of Bella .

" Oh just going to finish where alice left off . Unless of coarse you guys want to finish her. C'mon Rose I know you don't like bella so Its not like you would miss her." Edward says As he continues walking over to Bella's body.

"Over my steaming pile of ashes you will' I say stepping towards bella

"Ok then" Edward says

And then he lunged

And I was thrown into the wall with a loud bang!

" who's next" Edward says murderously

" Your not getting to her I'm sick of your over protective ass. And your know it all to smug attitude. So if you want her you have to go through me." Rosalie said wow I must say I'm surprise at her protectiveness toward Bella but I can worry about that later

" my pleasure" and with that Edward lunged

" oh no you don't!" Emmett says as he intercepts Edward. Perfect timing Emmett.

" You are not touching my Rose or my baby sister!" and with that he threw Edward through the door

" Edward!" Alice screeches and she jumps out the window Good thinking alice because if she hadn't jumped I would of thrown her out the window.

Emmett starts to to chase them " Emmett no . let them go. For now we have to stay here for Bella" I say as I'm knelt beside this angel

Wait

_Angel__** . **_since when have I thought of her as that I think as I look down at her screaming body .

" Jasper" she gasps as I grab the hand rose wasn't holding

" Yes bella"

" don't Leave me…" she says then she screams

" Never." I say " I promise"

Bella 's POV

Pain. That's all I felt as the flames worked its way through and all around my body. All I wanted to do is let the flames drown me.. I mean why not.. the love of my life left me.. my best friend turned out to be a slut... but jaspers Voice. My saviors voice is what gave me hope. Ugh this is unbearable! Jasper please make it stop.

Ugh this has been going on forever..

How long has been minutes…. Hours…. Days?

It must be almost over because I'm starting to hear voices…

" Jasper. Dude chill out she will open her eyes any minute now.. I may not be physic but I do know she will." I recognized the voice Emmett?

" Ya jasper just calm down she will open her eyes. I wouldn't be surprised if she could hear us now" Oh I know that voice Rose

" Bella . honey can you hear me?"

And with that voice I opened my eyes

And with my new bell like voice I say

" Jasper"

**Well I hoped you liked it so far. If you have any suggestions or comments just press that little review button right below the text.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**

**Hi people I'm s sorry about making you wait, well here is ch. 3! Hope you like it. **

**Jasper POV**

" OK what the hell happened while i was away and why the hell was Edward attacking you rose**" **Emmett says Serious and pissed.

" Bella walked in on Edward and Alice screwing each other bella insulted alice then all hell broke loose.. But the worst part was that they didn't even look ashamed when we caught them." I say not looking up from Bella and I said the shorter version because I didn't want to lose my temper while Bella was in pain.

"Wait so you mean they weren't ashamed and didn't even try and plead for your forgiveness.. or even apologize." Emmett said looking even ,more pissed. Well join the group Emmett.

"no ' Rosalie said " Not at all. Man I want to go out and hunt those two down." Rosalie says edging toward the window.

" No Rose" I say for the first time looking up and around at my surroundings for the first time since _they_ went out the window which was shattered thank to emmett throwing Edward out of the window.

"he's Right Rose, Bella will need us more than ever when she wakes up" Emmett says with his hand on rosalies shoulder restraining her.

AHHHHHHHHHHHH

We hear Bella scream. Her screams bring me pain

" shhh its ok Angel I'm here" I say but she probably can't hear me.

" Oh Gosh! WHAT HAPPENED HERE!" esme screamed. I guess bellas screams distracted us from noticing Carlisle and Esme arriving

" Well- Rosalie said- It started like this" Wow after Rosalie finished the story Carlisle look like he was about to murder someone.. But it wasn't him we were worried about it was Esme who thrashing in his arms screaming " LET ME GO I'M GOING HURT THEM!"

" Esme dear-" Carlisle says

" DON'T ESME DEAR ME! THEY HURT MY DAUGHTER!"

" I know i'm mad at them to but lets wait bella needs us" Esme finally stops and swalks toward bella and takes her other hand I'm not holding

Bella screams

" Oh my poor girl"

I just hope this ends soon i can't stand to see her in pain

**~ a few days later~**

" Jasper stop pacing your making me dizzy" Emmett say

" Emmett your a vampire you don't get dizzy" I snapped . I hate snapping at him but bella hasn't woken up yet.

" Jasper. Dude chill out she will open her eyes any minute now.. I may not be physic but I do know she will." Emmett says

" Jasper calm down bella will wake up i wouldn't be surprised if she could hear us now"

" Bella . honey can you hear me? " I say filled with hope that she will wake up.. But just when i was about to give up I hear the most beautiful voice say

"jasper".

**I hope you liked this new version better! Tell me what you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**An: Hey ppls! Sorry this took so long I was grounded so I couldn't update. Well here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it and sry it is short! Thnks! **

Alice POV

I jump out the window after my lover- or whatever we are- and I follow his scent out towards his- I mean _our _meadow. That's right all that stuff he said about bella being the only person that knew about it? Ugh please! _I _found it way before _she _ was even here and I took Edward here.. Its where we had our first get together if you know what I mean . I internally smirked to myself as I remember the day Edward came to me saying he needed to take bella to a place that would whoo her, and I told him how about the meadow? It was gorgeous and she would love it and to top it off he even told her she was the only person that he's taken there. Wow if she only knew what we did on that exact spot she was laying on? I chuckled at the thought. I stopped running when I see Edward back faced towards me looking out at into space.

"Edward" I say. When I don't get a response say his name again

"what!" Edward growls

"hey don't growl at me like that! What_ is _your _problem_?" I say

"What's my problem? Look what just happened back there? 'He snarled glaring at me

" so! It not like all of it was my fault! I told you we should not have sex at that time if you wanted to keep this a secret, it would be too risky! But noo your hormones couldn't wait a few hrs!' I say glaring back

His eyes softed " look I apologize for getting mad at you, but what are we going do? Bella is turning into one of us as we speak and her and jasper a bound to wind up together you've seen it yourself." he said a bit of possessiveness and jealousy in his voice. I understand because he had develop some feelings for her but between me and her there is no competition.

" Yes I have seen it but the future isn't always set in stone, so we can change it my love." I say while caressing his face. Anyways just because I'm with Edward doesn't mean I want them to be happy and have a life.. no I will make there life hell.

"How?"

"By tearing them apart." I say like it's the simplest thing

" alice You know they wont believe any lies we spread about them"

" we'll see they can't replace us. I was jaspers first love and you bella's there is no way they can forget us and trust me we won't let them." I say inching towards his lips

" You know your incredibly sexy when you devious" He said with his velvet lips on mine.

" I feel the same" I said with a wink

" Now lets go. We have a lot to do baby and the first thing we are changing is from this stupid animal diet to humans" I say " We will need our strength and animal blood just weakens us.

" Right you are Alice" Edward says and together we take off into the forest.

**An: What did you think? Give me your full opinion on what you think about the remake of my story and this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**An: I am soooo sorry for the long wait but I am back! Wooo! Here is the next chapter, I hope you all like it, I gave it my best shot. **

**Bellas POV**

"Jasper" I say Damn….my voice sounded beautiful…like bells. Anyways I look up at him with my newly improved eyes..man he's gorgeous….

...Wait wait _hold up _gorgeous?!

My boyfriend just cheated on me and the only thing I can think of is how gorgeous jasper is? Man Im messed up….

"Bella! Are you okay? How do you feel?" Jasper says interrupting my train of thought

"hiya jaz and I'm actually feeling amazing. Everything is so clear! Man my eyes sucked as a human!"  
But then I remembered again what happened  
Then I asked "Are you okay? I'm so sorry about what happened!" I said while staring into his worried filled eyes now filled with a bit of pain

He looked away and said "I'll be fine darling. I am just happy that you are okay. I was worried out of my mind about you, I mean im so glad you are awake now" Jas said Then he looked back at me and looked me up and down and said

"well I have to admit, being a vamp certainly does suite you" He said with a wink  
I giggled and I sure as hell would of blushed if I could

"Okay okay enough flirting you two! You guys are making me want to puke" Emmett said as he walked over to me and helped me up even though I didn't need it

"Emmett, dear, vampires don't puke" I said to Emmett

He chuckled " whatever smart ass, you know what I mean" I laughed and for a moment it felt like everything was back to normal…and then I remembered

"Where are Alice, and Edward" I said looking over to jas getting mad thinking of those two traitors

jaz must of felt my anger because I instantly started becoming more calm

"I don't-" and just before he could finish my eyes got cloudy and I was instantly pulled into an image it was Edward and alice running full speed toward the house , they were almost here ..Well…shit..this is gonna be fun

finally the image ended and I staggered and almost fell, but jasper caught me  
"Bella! What the hell just happened?! " He said with worried filled in his eyes  
"I think…I just had a vision…and NOT a good one…..Edward and Alice are coming…they will be here in 60 seconds" I said

"What?! Your serious?!" Jas said with anger in his voice.

"Yes, we need Emmett too." I said and before I could call for him he showed up flexing his muscles

and he says " I am ready, for pay back..let them come we can take them."

"Emmett the worst part was that their eyes are red now" I stated very disgusted

Both him and jasper stood in shock…but jas got over his quickly and came over to me and said  
" Bella, what about you? You were just woke up, and your newborn, and speaking of aren't you thirsty?" He said

"Well, hell now I am! But I can control it…I don't know how but I can…but they cant stay long..i need to hunt…" I said growing a bit thirstier..

"Don't Worry bells…they won't be here long." Emmett says looking very determined

I nodded and I just remembered something else.."Hey guys…where are the others?"

Jasper was the one who answered me " They are hunting they should be back any minute"

I replied "well that's good lets go and wait"

We all ran down stairs vampire speed and not even 10 seconds later the ass hole and the pixie bitch arrived.

"Well, well, well…look what we have here" Alice says while walking slowly toward us hand in hand with Edward who was looking as constipated and big headed as always

He looks at me up and down in a way which would had made me blush awhile ago but now it just made me pissed and I clench my hand as he opens his mouth and says " Hey baby how ya been?"

Jasper growls and goes to stand protectively in front of me " How DARE ,you speak to her you bastard! "  
"Jas" I say as I put my hand on his shoulder to stop him from attacking and

I was just about to comment with a smart as replied when I hear a high pissed off voice say

"Oh. Hell fucking no what the HELL are you two doing back here…." I look over and its rose YES! I have never been happier to see her..and she looks PISSED

"language rose!" Esme says from behind rose hand in hand with carlise they all walk over to stand by us

"Sorry Esme..but you know they don't deserve any politeness from us.." She looks over to glare over them and says "What the hell are you doing here, you don't belong here anymore. You hunt humans now, and you betrayed this family. So leave…Now. Before I go over there and make you". Rose says very threatenly .

"Right, cute rose but Esme and Carlisle are our parents- Alice says sarcasticly- and they are not going to throw us out. Besides if anyone should leave it's the bitch over there by jasper. Look at you bella stop trying to act tough you could never replace me"

" Bitch look-" I started but then jas interrupted me

"Look pixie, YOU cheated on me, you have NO right, to even speak to me or bella, and i swear edward i will kill you if you call her baby again. so leave before it gets ugly"Jas said looking pissed

And the bitch just blows a kiss to him

hell...no...

Just as i was about to go kick her ass to everyones shock Esme walks over to her and slaps her hard across the face and says

"You will leave NOW, I am not _fucking_ joking pixie get the hell off my property and leave my family alone. This is not a choice, you WILL leave. You are no longer welcome. And I swear if I ever hear you talk about bella I will ruin you…you will have wished that you were left in tht asylum , cause it will look like heaven compared to what I'd do to you. Same goes to you Edward..that flu will look like a minor cold compared to how badly id mess you up." And esme stares them down as they slowly start walking away  
then when they get a good distance away esme turns arounds and looks at us looking proud

WE all cheered..i mean cmon she told them off! Emmett yelled "DAMN MOM THAT WAS HOT!"

Rosalie slapped him ofcourse

but then before I could warn her Edward turned around and attack her

"ESME!" We all yelled as she was thrown into a tree which snapped Carlise went to attack Edward but alice intercepted him…damn pixie can fight, Esme got back up and went attack Edward again but then to my shock he bite Esme and she screamed

And i was just getting thirstier..i needed to hunt..

Just when jas was about to jump in  
That's when I snapped….all of a sudden a shield exerted from my body and knock Edward and alice 10 feet away from us and the shield covered all of us except them. They tried to come back and attack but they kept hitting the shield they stood there and smirked at each other then ran into the forest and Alice shouted "We'll be back" then they were out of sight

All I knew was that they were coming back and next time would not be so pleasant then with that thought I fainted.

**Thank you guys I hoped you enjoyed that chapter! Im sorry if you didn't though; but Esme is tough huh? Comment on what you thought and new chapter coming up soon and I promise to update more.  
p.s Bella gets some awesome powers, and new people are comin up so be ready!  
xxxxx**


	6. READ

**Hiiiii People! I'm sorry this not another chapter but I wanted to say Thank you SO much for favoring this story , despite my spelling errors and for your reviews I really appreciate it! Anyways I wanted to tell you all that I will update with new really long chapters after August 1****st**** when I get back from vacation. I will maybe post a preview chapter before then So make sure to keep a look out for those when the time comes:)****  
Thank you all so much! 3  
xxxxxx**


End file.
